Tres corazones,tres amores y un Finn
by alex fan de finn
Summary: Tenía Chicle celos?a Marcline le gusta Finn?que hora es? ¡Hora de amor!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. Todo comenzó con una cita.

Era un día muy tranquilo , como otro cualquiera,después de un día en el que lucharon contra un dragón , derrotaron un grupo de trolls y encontraron el tesoro del que la princesa Chicle le habló.  
Lo único que ahora Finn deseaba era llegar a casa para darse una buena ducha y preparase para su cita con la princesa Flama.  
-Recuerda ser tú mismo , actúa con naturalidad , pero con un poco de romanticismo.-Le aconsejó Jake su hermano y mejor amigo.  
-Gracias Jake , pero recuerda que ya no es mi primera cita con la princesa. -Le respondió Finn.  
- Bueno ya estás listo,jajaja.  
-¿De qué te ríes ?  
- jajaja ahora te pareces a Gunther.  
Jake se refería a que iba vestido como un "pingüino" es decir iba de negro,era el traje más elegante que tenía , el mismo que utilizó en aquella broma del fantasma ( Nota del autor : referencia al capítulo "Escalofríos" ) sólo que ahora no llevaba la careta de zorro.  
-¡No te rías!Dijo Finn algo enfadado.  
-vale,vale no te enfades.  
-Buena suerte "tron".  
-No la necesito.-Dijo Finn en broma.

MIENTRAS TANTO,EN EL REINO DE FUEGO...

- ¿Cómo estoy padre?Le preguntó la princesa a su padre.  
-Estas divina hija mí respondió su padre.  
Vestía muy bien como princesa que era.  
-Adiós hija,ves con tu novio.

CUANDO POR FIN SE REUNEN...

-¡Oh! Estás hermosa.  
-Gracias Finn . Dijo sonrojándose un poco.  
-Bueno... -dijo Finn sin saber que decir- ¿Cómo te va? -dijo para romper el hielo.  
-Me va muy bien.  
-La verdad... Te he estado echando de menos.  
-Y yo también ,te he esperado cada segundo...y se me hacía eterno sin tí.

¡Bueno hasta aquí llegamos!  
En el próximo capítulo os hablaré de como les va en la cita, de los pensamientos que le rondan por la cabeza a Marceline y de los celos de Bonnibel (princesa chicle/dulce princesa).


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **

Finn y la princesa estaban en su cita,en la cual Finn le hablaba de las bromas que le hacia Jake,las ultimas aventuras que tuvieron y los tesoros que princesa le hablaba de como le iba en el reino de fuego,las relaciones con su padre y unas cuantas anécdotas.

Se lo pasaban tan bien que no se daban cuenta de que ya se hacia de noche.

-¿Cenamos?-le preguntó a la princesa.

-vale.

-te he trigo un poco de "pastel de carbón".

Los ojos de la princesa brillaron.

-oh,gracias,¡me encanta el carbón!

-oh,no es nada...en serio...

-no me sea modesto señor Finn.

Finn se la quedó mirando extrañado y después se rió a carcajadas con la princesa acompañándole.

-y para mí...¡Un bocata de jamón ! -ambas alimentos los sacó de su mochila verde que,aunque iba trajeado,la llevaba puesta. También sacó una toalla y un rollo de papel de plata(para que la princesa no pueda quemar la toalla por accidente).

Se sentaron juntos,viendo la puesta de sol,viendo como las nubes se coloreaban de naranja para luego pasar a ser rosas.

A Finn le pasó por la mente que ese era un buen momento para darle un beso,así que acercó su cara a la de la princesa y le intentó dar un beso pero,apenas rozó los labios de la princesa para acabar echando humo por la buscó una botella de agua ensu mochila y se la acerco a la boca.

-aaaaaahhhh.-Finn suspiró de alivio.

-¿Estas bien?lo siento,de verdad.

-tranquila,estoy bien.

Finn estaba frustrado porque no podía besar a la chica que amaba.

-oye princesa,¿sabrías decirme alguna manera de tocarte sin quemarme?

-si,hay una manera,pero necesitamos la ayuda de la magia vampírica y de la ciencia.

-entonces ya sé quien nos puede ayudar...

Mientras tanto...en el reino dulce...

-¡no me puedo creer que Finn se haya quedado con esa niña vela!

¿Por qué le dije eso?en verdad, el amor no entiende de edades...

Mi tío tiene 4 años mas que mi tía...

¡Eres estúpida¿Solo porque no tiene idea de matemáticas,química y otras ciencias he de rechazarle? Con lo guapo,valiente y fuerte que es...-la princesa Chicle hablaba consigo misma al mismo tiempo que hacia un experimento químico,como estaba muy distraída,el experimento le salió mal.

¡RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNMNNNGGGGGGGGG!

-Princesa,la están llamando,es Finn.-a la princesa se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿De verdad?¿Una llamada de Finn para mí?

La princesa cogió el teléfono y le habló una voz que,para la princesa,era como un canto de ángeles.-Hola,Chicle.

-ho..ola...Finn...

-¿Princesa?

-¡oh!perdona el mayordomo menta me estaba hablando...-mentió la princesa.

,princesa,¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-claro,lo que quieras.

-la princesa Flama me dijo que,junto a Marceline,puedes hacerme ignífugo.

-ah,sí...

-¿Podrás hacerlo por mí?

-vale,si Marceline está de acuerdo...

.

Mientras tanto...en la cueva de Marceline...

Finn,ese nombre me vuelve loca,me pone nerviosa...

¿Por qué será?¿Y lo más importante será bueno lo que siento en mi estomago al pensar en él?Puede que me este enamorando de él.

La verdad es que creo que estaría bien esperar a que tenga mi edad para convertirle en vampiro y vivir juntos...como,como en esa película que vi cuando aun habían humanos.(N.A:jaja si,se refiere a crepúsculo)

¡RIIIIIINNNGGG!

Marceline coge el teléfono y casi se cae del susto;era Finn el que la llamaba.

-¿Hola?¿Marceline?

-¿Si?¿diga?

-hola,soy yo Finn.¿Me harías un favor?

-claro,somos amigos.

-necesito magia de vampiro.

-¿Para...?

-Para hacerme ignífugo con tu ayuda y de la princesa chicle.

-¿Ignífugo?

-si veras,no me gusta quemarme cada vez que intento besar a la princesa flama...

En la cabeza de Marceline,las palabras besar y princesa Flama le estallaron como bombas.A ella nadie le contó que Fin estaba con la Princesa.

-bueno,vale,lo haré por ti,porque somos amigos.Y los amigos están para ayudarse.

.

¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeepppppaaaaaaaa!¡parad el carro!XD

Aquí termina el segundo capitulo.

Este ha sido algo mas extenso...

Espero que les guste la historia(porque a mi si me gusta) ;)

Perdón por no actualizar,no encontraba el tiempo necesario para subir el capi.

Entre los exámenes,estudios y deberes...

¡Pero ya esta aquí!

Espero poder actualizar lo antes posible.


End file.
